Osman "Oz" Bolat
Osman 'Oz' Bolat made his first appearance on 7 November 2016. He is portrayed by Noah Maxwell-Clarke. Storylines Oz is a colleague of Lee Carter's at East London Gas and Electric call centre that Lee is secretly working at. As Lee struggles with making sales, a confident Oz goads him, telling Lee that he had taken bets with their colleagues as to whether Lee would come back into work after previously calling in sick. Lee squares up to Oz when he makes a derogatory comment about Lee's wife Whitney Carter after seeing Lee's photo of her, causing their supervisor, Haroon Zaman to intervene and break up the fight. The following day, Haroon asks Lee to work with Oz so he can gain some tips. Lee watches as Oz makes a successful sale. After work, as Lee and Oz are leaving, Whitney arrives to surprise Lee and asks if she can meet Lee's colleagues, which amuses Oz when he realizes that Lee has lied to Whitney about the nature of his job. The following Monday Osman then snatches Lee's phone from him when he is caling Whitney and makes more derogatory remarks. One time, Lee is on the phone and Osman cuts him off. Lee then is on the phone to a client who hangs up so Lee walks out of the call centre.The following week it is revealed that Lee arranged for Oz and their colleagues Connor Parry (Ross-Anthony McCormack) and Sid Yexley (Tommy French) to carry out the robbery, and it had been Oz who had taken the money and necklace and grabbed Ollie. Oz is angry at Connor for dropping his wallet and risking them being identified. Lee angrily confronts Oz, Connor and Sid, telling them his family are now terrified and he was not expecting them to be armed. Oz reminds Lee that he had planned the robbery and had no right to blame anybody else for what happened. Oz later explains that they will split the money and each get £1,255 but he refuses to give Lee his share, due to him being unable to get Whitney out of the pub as he had agreed, as she could have recognised Oz. The next day, Lee informs Oz that the police are searching the pub for fingerprints. Oz angrily tells Lee that if the police discover he was involved in the robbery, he will tell them of Lee's involvement. After two of the perpetrators are arrested for the robbery and implicate Lee, he is also arrested but is released without charge. Lee returns to work after Christmas and is shocked to see that Oz is at work as well. Oz visits the Vic, claiming to be a friend of Lee's. Mick tells Oz about the robbery, saying two people were arrested for it, and gives him a free drink. Lee angrily tells Oz to leave but he refuses, claiming that he knows that Lee will not tell the police about him due to fear of his family discovering the truth. He then demands alcohol from a surplus Mick had ordered for New Year's Eve and Lee reluctantly gives it to him. The next day at work, Oz listens as Lee makes a sale to an elderly woman, and afterwards, he tells Lee that the woman would probably lose money due to having to leave her current energy contract and pay for a new one, and jokes that she might die from shock when she realises this. After Lee passes his probationary review, Oz catches Lee crying in a lift as he is leaving, and laughs at him. Oz attempts to take a photo of Lee on his mobile phone and calls him a "crybaby girl". Lee angrily shouts at Oz that at least he had a heart, friends, family and a wife, but Oz tells Lee he would not have any of them if they knew how spineless Lee is, claiming that he never expected Lee to steal from his family and actually defended him to his friends. Oz tells Lee he let himself down badly and that Whitney would leave him when she meets a "real man". Lee eventually confesses his part in the robbery to Mick and also tells him of Oz's involvement and Mick demands Oz's address from Lee and leaves to see him. Mick l returns later with blood on his knuckles, implying that he has beaten up Oz. The next day at work, Oz has a black eye and while speaking to Lisa sees Lee and tells him he is is lucky to have a father who can fight his battles for him. Oz then suggests that they avoid each other from then on. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Villains Category:Customer Service Representatives Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:2016 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures